Harry Potter the present people and past people
by PotterZeldaPokeMariofan
Summary: This is my first HP fanfic so it may not be as good as some other ones you have read I am only 12 please do not say this sucks and stuff like that. please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter that goes to Jo Rowling an Warner Bros.**

**Chapter 1**

James Sirius Potter found a timeturner in his dads office and showed it to his little brothe Albus Severus.

"What is it" asked Albus

"It's a time turner you can travel Back it time" James explained.

"What time should we go to" Albus asked

"Hmm maybe" James started

"the marauders time?" asked Albus

"Yes little Bro the marauders" James said

" yeah!" Albus exclaimed

"do you think Fred wants to come with us?" James asked

"Yeah I think he would." said Albus

"okay let's go and see if he does" James said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter that goes to Jo Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**People saying different thing at the same time:**

"Lily" Al "Teddy" James said

**'thinking'**

**Chapter 2**

James and Al went to see if their cousin Fred II wanted to come and he said "do you even know me, of course I do."

So they went, or started but Fred said "do you think that Teddy wants to come, or maybe Lily?"

"yeah" said James ans Al in unison.

"Okay so do you want to ask Teddy or Lily first?" Fred asked

"Teddy" James "Lily" Al said.

"Okay so we should split up two of us should go and get Teddy and one should get Lily" said Fred

"I'll get Lily!" Al exclaimed

"okay so James u and I get Teddy." said Fred. 

So they had had no luck in getting Lily but got Teddy a bit easier. He probably wanted to see his dad but he was reluctant because he didn't want to change anything, but that is why both James and Fred went to get him.

So they had the time turner around all their necks.

before they started turning it Teddy being the smart one (much like his dad) he said "guys we should probably think of fake names and change our appearances."

"Yeah we should" Fred said "I just thought my last name could be Walker."

"Yeah" said James "and Al and I could go with Williams."

"So Teddy what do you think of Lunar" Al asked?

"I wouldn't mind that" said Teddy.

"And my full first name" Al started " could be Alex."

"Okay" Fred said "now that we've gotten that settled, lets go."

So they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the marauders

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter that goes to Jo Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**People saying different thing at the same time:**

"Lily" Al "Teddy" James said

'thinking'

**Chapter 3: Meeting the marauders.**

So James Sirius, Fred, Al, and Teddy were gone from their time but were they in the Marauders' time like they thought. They knew that they were in Hogwarts they knew that for a fact.

So they looked around they were in a hallway their were no students so they assumed it was the beginning of the year feast so they went to the Great Hall and first years were still getting sorted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO(later)

So the four time-travelers had been sorted again except Al who was sorted like the rest to Gryfindor they did not introduce themselves to the marauders until they got too the common room.

"Hi so I heard your name was James what a coincidence that's mine" said Prongs (James I) to James II.

"Yeah" James started "Me, Teddy, and Fred have been taught at home for what would have been my and Fred's first year and Teddy's first six." James finished

"Yeah" Al started "Fred is me and James' cousin and Teddy is our god-brother."

"What he means is that their father is my god-father" Teddy said

"Okay" said who they thought was padfoot (Sirius Black) "so I am Sirius Black" so their suspicions were right "and that" he started pointing at Prongs "is"

"Potter" he said with a mischievous grin.

"I" said a sandy-haired boy who they thought was Remus (Moony) Teddy's dad "am Remus Lupin" so they were right again.

"A-and I-I'm" atarted who they knew was wormtail (Peter Petigrew) "P-Peter P-P-Petigrew."

"It's nice too meat you all" Teddy started "but we should probably go to bed" as much as he wanted to get too know his father they did have to go to bed it was lessons the next day.

**Next chapter lessons start give me feedback on how the story's going and how you like it.**

**see you,**

**P.Z.F**


End file.
